


Wish Upon a Flower

by yvise



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: I do not know what to tag, M/M, Wish upon a flower, but pure fluff, but there, focused on main ship, maybe angst?, when i know how to, will be others present somewhere in the story, will fix tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvise/pseuds/yvise
Summary: There were once a myth, wish upon a flower... You only have once chance once you've reached 18.. Yeonjun wished to be a successful artist... And soobin.... but soobin.... Soobin......
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_Swimming in the shallow of fantasy maze, a poisonous as dangerous sting of fallacy._

There’s a myth that passed down to the _right_ people. It is that time when they turned eighteen. They say, you’ll have a dream that you saw an image of yourself in the field of Smeraldo and a huge palace in the center which is guarded by a person, where you can make a wish that you truly desire. They also say you only have one chance. Only two people can experience this kind of dream in every generation. The dream won’t go off until you decided what’ll your wish be. It’ll keep bugging you until you have decided, It’s the right people who can encounter this dream. The right…

No one knows if this thing is true what everyone thinks it’s all because of hardwork…

_It is hard to accept the reality, full of dizzying responsibility…_

Standing in the big crowd can be intimidating sometimes. Fame can be intimidating; money is also intimidating. But this worries will be gone if you’re with the right person. The person who wished to be an artist, and you, his lover—are we even? That’s not the point. We know each other’s feeling and that’s enough. The last song ends with the crowd’s sobbing cheer.

 **“I hope everyone that I care about, I love, smile in a carefree way. Smile like there’s no tomorrow. I hope to see _you_ happy in this moments.”** Soobin Shouts in his mic, all the crowd cheered for him, some goes ‘ah’ some shouts his name but everyone, they felt warm… It was a view that every artist wants, and words that every people should hear. **“If you’re happy seeing me, that’s enough for me up to now, we’re already here. This moment from now on, I will cherish this.”** He added.

 **“Oh, look, our Binnie is being emotional.”** Yeonjun said in his mic, slowly walking to Soobin’s place. Soobin just smiled at him. It’s not the fans that he cares about. It’s not the fame, not even the money. Those words weren’t meant for them… but it’s for the man who’s slowly walking towards him.


	2. The Myth, The Past, The Smeraldo,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this, there are some little changes to it, so im suggesting to re-read it. i'm sorry for the inconvenience..

_Cultivating a fresh starts and a memorable end quencher…_

I was eight that time, and it was the day before New year when we moved in to our new house. It’s been long but I can vividly remember. If I could wish anything, it would be that wishing dad is still alive. It’s more like a want rather than needs…

He died on Christmas eve while working as a fire fighter. He didn’t have the time to get out before the explosion happened. Devastated, agony even. You could say, it was my worst Christmas, ever. But at the same time, it was the best day of my life. No, not the part where my dad died, but the part where we moved in.  
Is it weird to feel extremely safe by just seeing someone who you don’t even know, a total stranger? Cuz’ I did. He was carrying a box of Firecrackers. He was a bit taller than I and his hair was blue with a touch of gray and black which was odd. I was born with black hair, confirmed by my parents. But I was born with this, I just don’t know to him. By the looks, we we’re at the same age

I got carried away and didn’t know my glance turned into gaze that I almost got captivated by it. I even forgot that I’m holding a box full of things. He looks at me, caught me staring at him. To by surprised, he waved at me with a blissful and contagious smile, but I hold back not to smile. I didn’t know exactly why, but instead, I rushed inside the house while staring on the ground. We’re even neighbors. We’re at house number 5012 and them at 5013. My cheeks were hot and my ears were burning red. I didn’t know exactly why. I was young that time, how could I remember, but I’m guessing, it’s one of the awful and embarrassing thing I did in the past. I could just wave back instead of rushing inside after that long stare.  
“Why are you sweating, sweetie” My mom asked me. I was panting hard; I’m not used to running or any sports in particular. My mom say I have a weak heart.  
“N-nothing in particular, I just felt like doing it. She placed his hands on his chin as if she’s thinking but I know, she was teasing me right now.  
“Ok then, put that box on the last room, on the right. That was your dad’s belongings.” She said.  
“Sure mom!”

_It’s different from the’ typical’ definition of destiny, unique. For some it remains unnoticed but the right will notice._

Time flies fast we had finished unpacking and fixing things, though, there still box left packed, mom says to left it packed and we’ll continue tomorrow. She started preparing some Tteokboki for our little feast when 12 midnight strikes. it was an hour before New year when I asked my mom if I can stroll around and since it was not that dark outside and everyone is still awake. I’m surprised that she let me. She usually never agrees to it if no one will watch over me. But that’s not the case now.  
I was surprised that this is bigger than what I have imagine. There’s a football field meters away from our house I continued scrolling around the subdivision and found out that they also had a little playground uphill. Yes, uphill. Two streets away from our house.  
The area which really caught my attention. It’s had a huge stone just behind the playground. Wondered if you could see the night light coming from houses from the top of it. By the fact, it’s uphill and it’s almost beyond 6 feet tall. I tried climbing the rock but it’s just too tall for my height.  
“Uhm, excuse me, please, can you move aside?” Someone said behind me.  
“I’m sor---“I was lost of words when I looked behind me.  
“No, it’s fine. Move aside please. I’ll show you how you do it, properly.” I didn’t reply anything, I just casually moved aside silently and eyes stuck on him. He positioned himself as if he was charging towards the rock, and I’m not mistaken. He rushed and jumped holding a tight grip on the top of the rock and casually lifts his legs, foot upward. “And that’s how you climb this rock!” He exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. The same face he made earlier.  
“Here, grab my hands. This is a secret place where no one can see.” I didn’t know what he means but I grabbed his hands. It felt smoother than what I expected, it’s somehow a hand of a prince. He helped me climb, we tried several times but it ain’t just working. “Hey, put your feet on that spot there…” He pointed at the part where the rock has a little dent where you can fit your feet, maybe I’m just too dumb to not notice. I followed his instruction. He again lends his arms to me, with a little push, I lift my right foot and he immediately grabbed me on shoulders and pulled me upwards.  
“You’re a bit heavy for your look than what I imagined.” He spats and made a soft little giggles.  
“Can you see what I am seeing?” He asked  
“Yes. It’s beautiful.”

You know that time, It’s a serenade of the black pitched vast space, the light were the stars that sings in infinite patterns, Christmas light were twinkling. Orange glows and, red and blue along with color green twinkles. The dance of the night light. Sometimes eyes need music, and the darker the night the sweeter the song.  
“For fresh start” I uttered out of wits. I didn’t even notice until he points it out.  
“Fresh start?” He asked.  
“Hmm, nothing.” I replied and smile. “I am Soobin, Choi Soobin.” I handed my arms for a handshake. He grabbed it and pulled me onto his arms.  
“I don’t know what fresh start means but I can feel you’re sad. This is the thing I can give you.” He holds me onto his arms tightly, but I felt safer even. He didn’t move or even flinched. It lasted longer than I thought it should be. “I am Yeonjun.” He added as he loosens the hug.

We talked a lot of things, I had told him about my dad, and why we moved out from the old house. I at least told him everything about me. It’s really true when they say, it’s better to talk to stranger than people you know.  
“What time is it?” He asked me. I panicked and checked my watch for the time and it’s minutes before Midnight, and new year strikes.  
“I should go now or---“  
I was about to jump from the rock but he grips onto my shirt. “Don’t, stay here. It’s about time.”  
“But my mom---“  
“Don’t worry about her. My mom would eventually invite her over.” He confidently says.  
  
 _Little by little arising and devastating this hurtfully._

From the twinkling lights into the dance of the fire light. An oozing sound that turns into explosion. An explosion… Tears rolled down on my cheeks as the picture of “that” explosion loops on my mind.  
“Shhh, tears no more, Soobin-ah. From now on, Yeonjun will be here.” He wipes my tears away and hugged me again as we watched the fireworks in each other’s arm.  
 _  
_It’s been years but the moments were captured like a photograph, burning colors etch into my mind. Vividly and every details were still there. The Fiery sparks that whip unto the sky, bursting through the night, brilliant inks of light on a canvas of stars.  
  


_Discovering adventures while defeating the dark by light massively._

“So you’re my hyung?” Soobin asked.  
“Definitely I am.” He grinned. “I am nine…” he pointed at himself. “and you’ve just turned eight.” While pointing at me.  
We’re on our way back home. The fireworks display just finished. It was just short display but it felt long. He even told me that tomorrow, we’ll stroll around the place again, and he’ll show me other stuffs and things that’s interesting.  
“Yeonjun-ah…” His mom waved over him. “Glad you’re already here, meet our new neighbor.” She shouts. Yeonjun waved back but he didn’t reply.  
“That’s my mom.” I pointed at table where she was sitting near the barbecue stand. She keeps looking at her watch almost every second.  
“Hey mom!” Yeonjun greeted. “I already met her son.” He smiled, ear to ear. He’s like a child that showed his mom his perfect score.  
“Soobin-ah!” My mom rushed. “I was worried.” He caressed my face and patted my head.  
“It’s ok! If I am here, Soobinie won’t be lost.” He makes a thumbs up while smile painted on his face.  
Worries tuned into laughter, laughter turned into unexpected relationship. Best things happen when you least moment you expect it. If I were to borrow an Idol’s word, Don’t think too much about things, or it’ll get worse, and I think that’s the most beautiful words a person could listen to.

Starting from this story, it’s a long ride, a very long ride. It’s just the beginning of new start, and it’s not that smooth as it seems, what more things that’re coming. Childhood shouldn’t be traumatic, but I am strong, well I became an Idol, idol that everyone loves. Everything I have just told and you have read was in the past, the past that made me lost, and at the same time found. As what I have said, it was the worst, yet memorable day of my life. It was written in the book; it bounds to happen. Not me being an idol but me… but me… but….. me……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no exact days of updates or such, i'm still a student with busy schedule, but i hope you'll anticipate this story :)


	3. The Present, The Smeraldo, The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect the unexpected. Don’t look for the thing, it’ll eventually come, the right time, change, patience.
> 
> A life changing Decision, or perhaps, A decision that he always wanted to do

_**Chapter 2** _

* * *

_  
Mysterious can be dangerous, an endless path, but even if it repeats forever_ _I'll keep running, hoping ending on a right choice. It may not be today, but to the next------_

A rustling sound of grass as wind blew in the vast sky, a thumping footstep that echoed in the field, I can hear my own heartbeat flows as the emerald blooms. No—The emerald blooms as it follows my heartbeat. A flower that only blooms once every generation. It’s the time when they turned eighteen?  
Everyone thought it’s just a myth. I thought so too. I know something’s wrong with my--me since I’ve seen that guy in my dreams. He’s wearing a mask and a black coat, and, a moon bracelet on his hands. Repetitive. Mind-numbing. Confusing.  
The thorns turned into leaves, and buds turned into flower. The sandcastle that was ruined, became a majestic palace. The same scene that I have seen in my dreams. A flower that nowhere to be seen, and a palace nowhere to be found. Wonderful yet, mysterious. It resembles me, it resembles a part of me. I don’t know how I can say these but I can feel it.  
I wander around looking for answers to the unanswered question, but instead, questions were answered by questions. I have no clues why I am here in these field, full of flowers. It’s like a maze, a mysterious path of never-ending cycle.  
On the center of the field, I saw me, asking what I want to be. My clothes magically turned into blue dress. The flower that I’m holding, it turned into a blue-emerald pendant necklace.  
“So it was you, that he had chosen?” I heard from my back, I slowly turn my head, but he wasn’t there.  
“Interesting, it seems fate tend to meet us all…” It’s a familiar voice, deep, cranky but I don’t know who, I can’t recall.  
“No way! It was you!”  
“No, It’s not me that you have seen. But it’s me, I was surprised too; I know what I saw wasn’t just a dream. It’s too real to be a dream. Nice to meet you, Jae-In” The guy replied. He’s wearing a black coat, and holding a red book on his hands. “Thanks to this book, it was also written here.” He pats on the book he was holding.  
“Why I am here?!” Jae-In, the girl Shouts.  
“I don’t know, Jae-In, he chooses you.” He shrugged, face palming.  
"H-how did you know my name? Where is this place?!” Jae-In shouts, she was furious, confused even.  
He smiled, smirked. “It was on the book, remember? I told you, it was written here.” He again points at the book while a smirk still plastered on his face.  
“Then tell me, why am I here!” She shouts to frustration.  
His smirked turned into straight line, his eyes turned into piercing arrow. “Calm down, you choose to be here. Besides, you even think that this place beautiful, right? Your dream place, No?” He paused—took a deep breath. He was right, I’m just confused. “These beautiful flowers live because of you; he was waiting for you. I know some things, but I don’t know the answer to your question.” Jae-In was stunned. Question still left unanswered. “Long live, Jae-In. Every now and then, be careful of your choices. Face the mirror, and ask yourself, ‘What do I want to be?’ ‘What do I desire the most.’ You’ll meet him the right time, your question will be answered. We’re not a bad person, Jae-In. Especially Han. We’re here to help you. Don’t be confuse. Don’t let madness eat you. You choose to be here. It’s your choices—no, it’s your strong desire that lead you here. Be true, to yourself, Jae-in. No wonder why he chooses you, too.”  
“A myth won’t always stay as myth…”  
The voice slowly fades, her eyes we’re close all that time, trying to process every word, wishing all of these were just a dream but as soon as he opened her eyes, all he sees was herself in front of a mirror, in this garden of Flowers, with a blue dress and a blue emerald pendant necklace.

________________________

_Expect the unexpected. Don’t look for the thing, it’ll eventually come, the right time, change, patience._

“Hyung!” Soobin called from the back row. Soobin been sitting on the last row since last year because of his height, meanwhile Yeonjun, despite having an above average height, due to eye problem, he was placed upfront. He’s been told to wear contacts or even Specs but he always reasons out is that, he’s not comfortable. He was even surprised that the adviser agreed. True, he was uncomfortable but it’ll be a lie if he tells that he doesn’t own one.  
Last class had just finished and it’s already lunch time. Half day have passed through since their homeroom teacher left the Career choice path after first class. “Have you decided?” Soobin asked.  
Yeonjun shook his head. “Have you?” he answered.  
“Still undecided.” He responded back. He picks his bag and went along with Yeonjun who’s leading the way off to cafeteria for some lunch. “But I have something on my mind.” Soobin added.

It’s been 8 years since they’ve met, a lot of things have changed from there onwards, there are times when Yeonjun did bring Soobin at his gigs at the Shacks Café near their subdivision, he lasted for a year but stopped due to hectic schedule and for some reason he won’t even budge to tell. Also that one time when he and Soobin sang ‘Break Free’. Soobin have the voice quality, perhaps his mom was a singer in the first place, but he isn’t that confident like Yeonjun nor his mom, A social butterfly. Though, one thing for sure things haven’t changed.  
“What’ll you eating? Grilled Beef? Tuna? Japanese Curry?” Soobin asked without even pausing.  
“Chicken wings” None from the choices… A pout formed on his lips and eyes teared like a puppy, Yeonjun replied. “Spicy.” He added.  
“Then why are we even in the cafeteria?” he whisper-shout.  
“You dragged me here, you know?”  
“I’m literally following you—For god sakes, C’mon now hyung.” He grabs Yeonjun’s hand and went to the nearest chicken shop, two blocks away from the school. He went from pitiful to an excited puppy.  
“You really love Hyung aren’t you?” Yeonjun poked Soobin’s cheeks and made a playful grin that made Soobin cringe, though, he really doesn’t cringe when Yeonjun uses third person, he even loves to hear him say often in third person.  
“Unfortunately.” One word that covered with full of lies that made Yeonjun heart flutter.  
“Cute, ‘cuz same.”

Yeonjun pulled his Career Choice Path form from his folder and a pen from his pocket. They’ve just finished ordering a meal, thirty minutes before the food will arrive. _Something comes the least you’d expect.  
_ “What’ll you write, Hyung?” Soobin asked, also, pulling out his Form from his bag.  
“Honestly, I don’t know yet, but I’m taking an Idol or maybe singer into consideration, you know ‘And what should I choose, the angel or the devil’.” He started singing and smiled. It just a line from one of his compositions. “Remember that time when we casually do gigs? I think I’m really into it.” Yeonjun recalls. That time It was 2016, the peak of BTS, if they weren’t mistaken. Sometimes, a little push of inspiration is what you’ll need. “I want to express myself through music, Bin. I know, you know that well.”  
“Then why not go for it hyung? You have a lots of own compositions. I can play the piano for you. You know that I will support you no matter what right?” He raised his thumb, up. “Then I’ll put singer here as well. I’ll go wherever you go I promise”  
“You don’t even know how to play a piano!” He giggled  
“But I can play ‘Do-Re-Mi.” He wiggles his brows. “But really hyung, you have the ‘quality’ of being an idol. You can slay the stage you know?”  
“I’ll take that compliment.” He winks. “Then I guess, I’ll write it here as a first option.”  
“Hehe, I’ll write that one, too…...” Soobin mimicked him, Yeonjun, as he writes it too, Singer-Idol… “And Psychologist would be my second option, third, Marrying an Idol.” He added. His shoulder wiggles while writing these things down.  
He steals Soobin’s Form from his hand. “ _‘marrying an idol’_ Are you freaking serious?” Yeonjun accidentally smack the table as he keeps reading what Soobin wrote. His tummy hurts and He almost got his jaw lock. “You’re hilarious.” Soobin grabbed it fast, his cheeks turned red and so does his ears.  
“O-of course I am serious.” He folds his Form and puts it back to his bag. “It was you the idol I’m referring to.”  
“What?” Soobin’s voice was inaudible that only his nose could hear.  
“What ‘what’?” He asked back, playing dumb.

“Yow, Gyu what the fuck?” Someone shouts from two tables away from them, which caught their attention. Cutting their conversation apart, which made Soobin glad. “I can’t do ‘that’ dare.” Same blonde guy who shouts earlier, added.  
“Hey, hyung.” Soobin called, getting Yeonjun’s attention back to him. “Y’all be looking rainbow when you go near them.” He giggles. A giggle that made Yeonjun glare. “Red, Orange, Blonde and Blue.” He points at Yeonjun. It wasn’t that long enough for the dead air to end, Soobin fakes a cough loosening the mood he ruined. “By the way, do you know them hyung? They wear the same uniform to us, except the ties.” He changed the subject as soon as possible, Yeonjun’s revenge would be much worse if he continued it.  
Their school made the ties as sign and resemblance for Seniority; Yellow, _for freshmen._ Blue, _for Sophomore_. Green, _for Juniors_ and, Red _for Seniors._ Soobin and Yeonjun Wears a red one, and them, Green.  
“Doesn’t mean I’m known in the campus I also know every person.” He rolled his eyes.  
“I’m just asking…”  
“And, I’m answering… Either way, I remember one of them. Though, not sure for the other two, especially the orange dude. But for that guy in red, he’s always there that time when we do our gigs. Always on the back corner, reading his book. Though I couldn’t have a chance to meet him, he always leaves before the last song would end. And for the blonde guy, I think he was with the red haired one, once” Yeonjun explained.  
“I haven’t notice… Interesting. Which one among them?” Soobin Points.  
“Do not point bin, for god sakes.” Soobin puts down his hand awkwardly. “You didn’t listen, did you? I said the red and blonde guy.”  
“They won’t even notice, hyung. They’re playing cards you know?” Soobin again glance at them, the one with red hair, and he immediately looked away. “Hyung, he looked at me, we locked eyes, hyung what the fuck he’s scary. He was reading his book a second before I could even look at him. What the fuck.”  
Yeonjun was about to look at their direction but someone blocked his view. 

“Uhm… Excuse me.” He called their attention, Soobin and Yeonjun. “You know, the guy who shouts earlier----“‘ah fuck’ he mouthed at himself. He glances at their table and it’s like he’s telling he can’t do it or such. The other one, who they think the ‘Gyu’ signed him that he can do it. He heaves a deep breath before saying a word.  
“The thing is, we’ve been playing UNO…...” he again breathes. “I hope this wouldn’t come out awkward.” He looks at to his friends, “C-c-can I have your a-a-autograph? I-I-I’ve been a fan since I’ve heard your s-songs one time at Shacks Café.” His hands were shaking.  
Yeonjun found dumbfounded, but Soobin on the other hand, seems much more excited than him. “Hyung! You have a fan already!”  
“Autograph? M-m-me?!” Yeonjun points at himself. His voice we’re almost a shout, he was confused to the point he couldn’t process a single thing.  
“HEY, THAT’S NOT THE _DARE._ ” the red haired guy shouts.  
“Don’t mind him. Please can I have it, on….” He searched a paper on his pocket, Vest, but he couldn’t find one.  
“I have a sticky note here.” He signed with his name on it.  
“Thank you so much.” He ran off back to their table. Instead of clap or cheer he gets a smack on his head. Soobin found it funny for some reason.  
“Hyung, what if that wasn’t really the ‘dare’?”  
“Don’t be nosy. It’s our problem anymore, if so.” He beamed and pinched Soobin’s cheeks.

It’s been thirty minutes since they’ve skipped the last subject, and immediately went to the chicken house two blocks away from the school. Taehyun was obviously opposes the idea of cutting classes, but what he can do when he was already dragged by some crackheads, Birthday present, says Beomgyu. Today, its Beomgyu’s birthday, The one with orange hair. Their infamous hair was like an identification, to students, teachers, even the faculty were a bit mad but they wouldn’t just listen to them. You know, they believe in the old school’s saying, ‘cool boys, break rules.’  
“What will you put on your Career Choice Path Form?” The Blonde guy asked. the youngest of them three. He was playful, stubborn even, but he was smart. He was advanced by year.  
“I don’t know yet, Kai, but I can sing. Though, personally, I hate the idol industry, but I want to try.” Red haired replied, while eyes were still stuck at the book he was reading.  
“Same, Hyun, I just want to stay on the producer’s line. Or we could even make a band. I’ll do the guitars; Kai would do the piano or Drums. You know how to, right Kai?” Beomgyu replied.  
“Of course, I know. Also, Taehyunie knows how to play the guitars too.”  
“What if we’ll make our own band?!” Beomgyu exclaimed.  
“NO” “YES” Simultaneously shouts by Taehyun and Beomgyu  
“But first, we need a composer.” Kai declared.  
“Oh… right.”  
“It’s not an easy approach, but, I know someone. I have heard one of his songs, own composition. He’s the right one.” Taehyun butts in, again, putting his book down. “Though it was way back 2016 since I’ve last heard him sing. Us, making a band would be impossible. I just really want to stay on Song Writer line. I need to study hard and improve my writings, so both of yo---.”  
“But have you met him, Hyun?”  
“Haven’t yet, just heard his songs. So here’s the thing, do not expose yourselves, as much as possible, stay on the shadows, if you want to work with him.” Taehyun stated. The two left confused why but they didn’t ask why. “The darker the shadow, the brighter the light. Or if you can, don’t involve yourself with him.”  
“Hyun, what’s with this metaphors?” Beomgyu asked.  
“Nothing just random facts…” Taehyun made a grim face, mocking Beomgyu. “Should we order food now?” He added.  
“The same as usual?” He questions. Both of them just nod as response. He raised his hands, calling for some waiter to come.

“Good day sir, what would you li---“  
“18 sticks of fishcakes. 5 bowls of chicken stew….” He raises his head, looking at Kai’s place… “What was it again?” Beomgyu asked, looking at Kai who’s making the shrug face.  
“6 orders of Buffalo wings, 3 garlic and 3 spicy” Taehyun abrupt.  
“18 fishcakes, 5 Chicken stew and 3 Garlic Buffalo wings and 3 spicy?” The waiter repeats. “Is that all, sir? How about drinks? We have a special offer for today. Buying 3 Grande size milk tea and you’ll receive additional 2 for free.”  
They all look at each other’s eyes, don’t know how to respond. “I think, we’ll pass, besides we’re only three, we should get coke as---“  
He was cut by the sounds of bell at the door when a two tall, literally tall guys entered, maybe they were above 5’10, giants. “No, we’ll take 3 Grande size.”  
“O-okay. 30 minutes for the Chicken Buffalo, is that okay?” He clarifies, knowing some customers were rude and impatient.  
“Yep, totally fine with it.” Beomgyu smiled at him and placed his card on the tray, the waiter provided.

Taehyun and Kai just gave him a confused look, but Taehyun’s eyes were rowing back and forth from Beomgyu to the guys who just entered. “I-i think fate and destiny made us all meet.”  
“Who? The guy you were talking about?”  
“Yes.” He replied, eyes still pierced on them. “There they are.” He points subtly at them, two tables away.  
“Good thing then, I brought my UNO, who loses offers a seat with them to ours. It’s not a bad thing that I ordered Grande”  
“I know this isn’t for the best, but shoot. Come what may, we’re all going to die in the end anyways.” Taehyun now puts his book that was on the table to his bag and kai put back his Form to his wallet.

“It’s for the best.” Beomgyu retorted. He pulled out the Limited Edition Gold UNO cards from his bag.  
“Talk about flexing, we know you’re rich.” Kai teases.  
“Shut the fuck up…” He rolled his eyes. “We going fast game. The person who have most card lose. We making new rules just for today.” None of them complains and eventually agrees to the new rules.

All of them had 7 cards in their hands. Once the deck is empty, there’ll be no reshuffling. Stacking of +4 and +2 at the same time is allowed. For example, N1 drops +2 to N2, but N2 has +4 he could stack it along with the +2 and N3 will draw 6 cards or he could stack it back with +4 or +2. All they need is at least one among them three will win and the game ends or until the deck is empty. The person who has the most cards on their hands loses and must do the dare.  
“Sounds complicated but ok. All I need is to win” Kai blunts.

The game will round about, Beomgyu to Kai, Kai to Taehyun and Taehyun to Beomgyu. It’s been 10 minutes since they’ve started playing and Beomgyu had 2 cards left, two +4s. Meanwhile Kai already had 1 left and Taehyun had 8 on his hand.  
“I already hate this game.” Taehyun stated. It’s his turn to drop a card. On the ground was a blue 7 card but he doesn’t have a blue nor 7 cards, instead of a two +4, the only card he can drop. “For world peace, Green” He drops the one +4 card and chooses the color which made Beomgyu laughs hysterically.  
Beomgyu drops the +4, stacking to Taehyun’s. “UNO, Red” he changed color.  
Kai’s Face turns from bliss to sudden frown. “UNO can end Friendship ya’ know?” Kai retorted. Still face is frowning while drawing 8 cards on the deck. There’s still at least 12 cards left on the deck.  
“Why do you choose Red; I don’t have that color.” Taehyun rolled his eyes.  
“That’s the only color I have.” Bluff… “Then draw, if you don’t have.” He added.  
“No.” He made the Lenny face and drops another +4, his last special card and dabs. “Blue!”  
“Aw… Kai go ask them now.” Also Beomgyu made the Lenny Face while dropping his last +4 and dabs “UNO, UNO.”  
“I hate the both of you.”  
“No you love us!” Beomgyu stated while fixing the cards on the table.  
“But Gyu, the fuck, I can’t do that dare.” He raised his voice out of his wits. It just happened.  
“Our Huening loses…. Huening must do the dare.” Taehyun said in a cute way. Pinching Kai’s Cheeks. Making a pudgy faced-cheeks. His ears slowly getting red. “Fuck, that cringe.” He resorts, from his pudgy face to his natural ‘bitch-resting-face’ as what he hears most of the time. It’s just that, it’s his intimidating aura radiates the most.

“I’m scared. And this is embarrassing.” Hueningkai spoke in more calm and normal voice now.  
“What’s wrong with offering a meal?”  
“They’re a total stranger, hyung.”  
“So?” Taehyun uttered. “Besides, there’s no harm in trying.  
“Ah fuck.” He curses as he stands up and getting a grip of life in a death embarrassment situation.

 _‘Kai Kamal Huening, you can do this.’_ He tells himself as he slowly walks towards their place.  
“Uhm… E-excuse me…” He started. His arms were fidgeting and couldn’t be in place. His eyes were rowing back and forth to them and their table. “Y-you know the g-guy who shouts earlier…” _‘ah, fuck’_ he mouthed to himself and one of them made a weird sound, trying to hold his laughter. He glanced back at Beomgyu ‘I can’t do this.’ He mouths.  
_‘You’re already there, go say it now.’_ He mouths back and waved his hand to go.

“The thing is, we’ve been playing UNO…” Kai heaves a deep breath before speaking. “C-Can I have your a-a-autograph?” He was left stunned.  
“Autograph, M-m-m-me?!” He points at himself.  
“HEY, THAT’S NOT THE DARE!” Taehyun shouts.  
“Don’t mind them. Please can I have it on…” He searched on his vest, pocket, back pocket but he doesn’t have any single piece of paper. He almost tries to offer on his hand.  
“I have a sticky note here.” He smiled, Signed on the paper with his name on it. His writing wasn’t that good, but it looks so clean.  
“Thank you so much.”  


Kai runs back on their table and the first thing he got was a head smack from Taehyun.  
“That wasn’t the dare.”  
“I know. I don’t know why I said autograph there.”  
“I’ll should do it then.”

_They tell me not to, they tell me to avoid as much as possible but_ _It’s the fate who decided, it’s the destiny who planned. All I do now is Just believe in myself, in them, I don’t want to hold back anymore, it’s the maze we built, a maze we know, all we need to do is just to believe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit late that it was uploaded. my eyes hurt a lot lately but i'm fine now... i hope you liked this chapter~ 
> 
> the same as usual-- No exact time when can i update, i'm a student with busy schedule but i hope you'll acnticipate this story T_T
> 
> you can ask questions / share your concern here on my curious cat-- also do not forget to use the [#WUAFThoughts] to share your thoughts... i want to read them <3
> 
> " https://curiouscat.me/jjunbinnie "

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll like this story.... this will be a long ride.. this was supposed to be oneshot au but i decided to make it semi long au...


End file.
